Won't Let Go
by DovesEyes85
Summary: This takes place after the hunting episode, and sheds light on what could have happened between Olivia asking Fitz to let her go and Fitz coaxing her into meeting him at the restaurant. First fanfiction thus far, but would appreciate feedback! Enjoy, Doves


Fitz sat in the Oval Office staring at his desk. He had asked that he not be disturbed for at least an hour. He sat at his desk aching to hear from her. He looked at surveillance photos Tom had given him a few weeks ago. He looked at the ones with her alone, more so than those with Edison in them. They definitely looked as though they were "friendly" with each other, but just like Liv, she knew how to keep her private life separate. None of the photos were incriminating, the ones with Edison barely looked intimate. Enjoying the sight of her, Fitz flipped the pictures over on his desk. Disgusted at relying on photographs to continue their intimacy, Fitz got up from his desk and began to look out the window.

_Mellie rushed in to the Oval Office, oblivious to Fitz' somber mood, but seemingly exhilarated by the news she had to share._

"Fitz...I was talking with some of the Senator's wives, and they thought it was absolutely ludicrous that I wasn't having a baby shower for America's baby. And I guess I had just overlooked it, but why not? Although, I also thought, what could we possibly need, I mean I have designers from all over offering me baby clothes already, but I think it couldn't hurt, especially for us appearing more domestic. So I decided to have a small baby shower planned. You know, just some of my closest friends, and I was wondering..."

"I don't care." Fitz kept staring out the window.

"Excuse me?" Mellie looked at him innocently, but far from shocked at his blatant disregard.

He kept his stance with his back towards her, but moved his head to speak, "I don't care what you do, I don't care who comes, and I don't care how you decide to spin this for the news.

"Well, something," or someone, she thought, "has certainly got you in a mood.

"I DO NOT CARE, Mellie! Plan what you want, invite who you want - I just don't care anymore."

"Anymore? Hmm..well that's refreshing." Her voice trails off as she looks away from Fitz. Mellie looked at Fitz waiting for a reaction. _He didn't take the bait,_ she thought. Not even an insult or murmur. She hated when he ignored her.

_How is it refreshing_?, Fitz thought. But he knew responding would only lead to more conversation. He continued to stare out the window. Olivia has not been to the White House ever since the hunting incident. She had asked him to 'let [her] go', but he couldn't do it. I won't let go Liv, he thought.

"I was thinking of inviting Olivia. I haven't seen her around lately and I don't want her to think you have grown tired of her presence. Oh, I'm sorry, I said '_you_', I obviously meant '_we_' haven't grown tired of her. Have we?" Mellie made certain to salt her words with callousness.

"Mellie...you're digging. Please stop..." Fitz was exasperated by her presence in the room. It seemed to drain his strength.

"I didn't know inquiring about my husband's _affairs_ was considered 'digging'," Mellie recited with a dull expression. "Well since you don't care, I'll go ahead and invite her and we'll see if she will come."

"She probably won't come, she..." he said aloud before realizing he had let his guard down for Mellie.

"She...what Fitz?" She tried to look interested, but he didn't flinch. Maybe Olivia ended their affair. She had to figure it out.

He ignored her and continued staring out the window. _God_, he thought. He hated that Mellie had drudged up a sore spot in his heart. She was being vindictive as usual, but she succeeded in stirring up his emotions. Now he was near confessing of his encounter with Olivia while hunting. He shifted his weight and turned to move towards his desk. Looking up, fully expecting some spiteful remark, he noticed Mellie was gone. Evidently, she didn't care about his near confession either.

Fitz pretended to be perusing through documents for his afternoon briefing as Cyrus walked in. Cyrus shut the door.

"You never told me why you wanted to have that meeting with Olivia set up, Mr. President." Cyrus couldn't help but display his hopes that Fitz would leave Olivia alone.

"Is she coming?" Fitz looked up at Cyrus.

"Yes, because I lied and said I was meeting her. Now could you explain why this meeting face to face is so important?"

"Cyrus, now is not the time to discuss.."

"You're right, Mr. President," Cyrus interrupted him sarcastically. "There is _never_ really a time to discuss your extramarital affairs, is there? I was just hoping that me lying to a former protégé of mine for your benefit would not be made a common request from you. I would like to keep some of my friendships intact while serving you in the White House, sir." Cyrus rambled on, "...But perhaps I'm simply seeking reassurance that whatever you need to meet with Liv about will be put an end to all these secret meetings with you two. Im hoping all that is left to discuss will be settled tonight," Cyrus searched the President for an indication of a decision to quit pursuing Olivia Pope. The President's expression remained emotionless and he continued to aimlessly sift through papers on his desk.

"If I may impose..." Cyrus added.

"You may not," Fitz replied halfheartedly, fully aware that Cyrus would impose anyway.

"Olivia is a great woman, and I understand that this _thing_ between you two has created a lot of mixed up emotions, but sir, she has moved on, and I think you should too."

Fitz grimaced at the thought of Olivia moving on and looked at Cyrus whose eyes were barely hiding a faint semblance of hope.

"Cyrus, I'm not giving her up."

"I'm not asking you to "give her up," give up your love for her, or whatever you were trying to imply, I'm very plainly advising you to STOP pursuing your mistress."

"Cyrus," Fitz stated with calculated disdain.

"You have had Tom follow her, you know she has reconnected with Senator Davis, why are you holding on to something that is not there, sir," Cyrus was on the verge of yelling, but quickly remembered where he was and who he was addressing.

"I'm not having her followed anymore. I gave Tom direction to cease that order. And yes, you know I'm well aware of her business relationship with Senator Davis, but I do not care to know more. I know she loves me, and I just need to talk to her face to face. I'm _not_ letting her go." Fitz's tone was solemn, but stern.

"_Business_ relationship? I know you are smarter than that sir, so I won't even insult your intelligence by acknowledging that comment. This isn't some Romeo and Juliet play. Olivia isn't some damsel in distress. This isn't a simple love story of two normal people whose parents don't get along. This is a story with a President, the leader of our great nation, who cannot be with his mistress because it would risk everything that man stands for. It would risk the very jobs of those who fought for him to take his righteous place in the White House. With all due respect, Mr. President, you have a big heart, and I respect you for it, but it's time to move on. _America_ needs a president whose head isn't in the clouds dreaming of a fairy tale ending. Say whatever you need to say to Olivia at the meeting, but end it."

Cyrus walked out of the office irritated at the President's stubbornness. He continued to walk down the corridor outside the Oval Office and stopped Tom in the hallway before he reached earshot of the Oval Office.

"Tom, I need you to resume your orders to surveil Olivia Pope." Cyrus was speaking softly and discreetly.

"But the President asked that I..." Tom attempted to explain, but Cyrus interrupted him.

"I'm sorry if I confused you with my friendly tone, this is not a conversation, I am not looking for a discussion. You have orders from the advisor to the President. I don't care what you may think you know, but what I do know is that I just left his office, oh I don't know, maybe five minutes ago, which means that I have spoken to the President since your last discussion with him, which would then mean that I have much more accurate information than you do as of right now. So forgive me for speaking plainly, Tom, but the orders are to resume surveillance of Ms. Pope. There is no longer a need for discretion either. He wants to see intimate pictures of Edison Davis with Olivia, do you understand me? This is a matter of utmost importance and needs to be carried out accordingly. I trust that you will deliver what is necessary to satisfy the President?"

Cyrus looked at Tom waiting for a reply, but more so he was waiting for a look of unquestionable loyalty of service that Tom displayed towards his President.

Tom nodded, "Yes sir, I will".


End file.
